Unicorn Discussion 2
ha I got on I am a hacker so fight, me and I am realy sorry Brayden and Jim and hunter its jooney fault pls belive me Jim- Um, Brayden, I don't think they got of the wiki. Elias- Jim I am so sorry them two just kept talking about it it got stuck in head Joonho- Jim sorry if you have no idea what that was and now i wont talk abut it again. Brayden-''' I'm back! (Huuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrggggggggggh) '''Jim- Sorry I havn't been on the wiki in a while, it's because our move here to Colorado has drawed out to feel like an eternity, but the good news is I'm finally near familly, but that doesn't mean I don't miss you guys. p.s.- Thanks Joonho, and by the way, I was just joking in my last edit. E.s not saying u guys will forgive me but I am sorry (mostly Jim) Jim I realy miss having u here Joonho- I’m with Elias 100% Elias-THX DUDE Brayden-''' Hi everyone! P.S.- Elias, here's the MINECRAFT TIMER video 'WIKI UPDATES-' As we get closer to Corny Unicorn Wiki's 1st birthday, I'd like to add some new features. Starting with a new page- Video of the Week! '''ES-'''guys a iam making a gmail an thx Brayden. I really want to see Minecraft grow Joonho-Jim I really wish you were still here. A lot has changed since you left. Well I wish you could come visit us. '''Jim- Thanks guys. (: And good idea on those videos, Brayden, I realy enjoyed them. WIKI UPDATES- '''Happy Birthday Corny Unicorn Wiki! Here's some news about new features for the wiki * A "new" name CornyUnicornWiki! (Instead of 'Corny Unicorn Wiki') * Video of the Week has a new name- Minecraft Watch List! * New Polls! * And a secret new feature! See you can find it... '''Jim- Happy birthday wiki!!! Jim- I think I found the new secret feature! Brayden- '''Elias I was right! This week Minecraft surpassed Fortnite. Also I have added a new video to the Minecraft Watch List! '''Jim- 안녕 Joonho. *I mean, hi Joonho. Do you have any big Summer break things planned, it's okay if you don't, I was just wondering. p.s Take that Fortnite! WIKI UPDATES- '''Go mobile by scanning this barcode with your phone! (Just be sure to login Jim & Hunter) '''Brayden- '''Hi guys, how's your summers going? I posted a video of a new game from Minecraft that reminds me of that game Elias and Joon Ho are obsessed with. "Pixel Funds A.D." I think... ...Something like that... '''Elais-jim if ur ingnoring me I dont blame u:( Brayden- "'Elais", I'm sure he's not ingnoring you, he's just busy. '''News- ' I'''n Wrecking Ball, Book 14 of the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series—from #1 international bestselling author Jeff Kinney—an unexpected inheritance gives the Heffley family a chance to make major improvements to their home. '''But they soon find that construction isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. When things get rough, will the Heffleys be able to stay . . . or will they be forced to move? '''Jim- Sorry Elias. I was on vacation at Mount Rushmore. Anway, How's your guys' summer going, because mine is really buisy with the move...still, but I've still had a lot of fun! ᴇʟɪᴀs -'ʙʀᴀʏᴅᴇɴ ɪ ɢᴏᴛ xʙᴏx ʟɪᴠᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ɪ ғʀɪᴇɴᴇᴅ ᴜ ᴍʏ ɴᴀᴍᴇ ɪs ᴀɢᴀᴛᴇғɪʀ sᴏᴍᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴀɴʏᴡᴀʏ ɪ ᴡᴀs ᴡᴏɴᴅᴇʀɪɴɢ ɪғ ᴜ ᴡᴀɴᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴘʟᴀʏ ᴍɪɴᴇᴄʀᴀғᴛ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴍᴇ sᴏᴍᴛɪᴍᴇ '''Brayden-' Here's a stop-motion I made with Hunter! [https://drive.google.com/file/d/1T0w94f_4vSNIYfpH-jKN4RugMxPmEVko/view?ts=5d373f8b '''WATCH IT HERE!] Jim- Guys...I'm going to try a little more to at least squeeze a little time to chat on the wiki. It's just been a really buisy summer. Anyway, Is the stop-motion video suposed to send me to the "Google drive in" page? p.s-Talk to you soon! Jim- You guys liking school? Jim-Guys? Elias- Jim I was wondering if you have a phone number. if you do mine is 216-618-3804 schools good but joon ho's in south Carolina now Jim- I'll ask my dad tonight, and give you my answer if I can post my number...I should be able to because my watch blocks all calls that arn't reconized. Anyway, good for Joon ho. Hay Joon ho! You liking it out there? You know, I almost moved there instead of Kentucky. Golden Horn signing off...for know. Jim- My dad siad I could call you Elias! Jim- I tryed to call you, but my watch said that you don't have a voice mail set up. Jim- Your phone must be dead or somthing Elias. By the way did you used to know a girl named Sadie? Sadie is a girl in my class who wants to know if she went to the same school as you. If you had an old school. HayBrayden! I got the Wrecking Ball! Just so all you guys Know me and Jake are 'NOT '''Minecraft ''nubes anymore.Thanks partly to the Minecraft videos Brayden posted. Do you guys even like Minecraft still?